I simply have no idea
by The Smiling Tale
Summary: Good day everyone! A new British writer here for her first Monsuno fanfic. Now listen, Don't be confused of the beginning, shouldn't a tale have a twist? This story is of mystery, adventure and a lesson valuable to all of the five. Never judge a book by it's cover.
1. Chapter 1

qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

I Simply Have No Idea

One is never always sure.

Smiling Tails.

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."  
Robert Frost

My name is No.26783541

My mother and father lived in the country side called Weak Willows. One would imagine something so filled with beauty and excitement. Yet it was not of a single detail magnificent. Fields had been over growing for the last decades, trees that hung over and cracked in the night winds, not an animal in sight. My parents owned a carrot farm, passed on by generations to generations.

They were Amish. I wasn't. Or at least, I didn't want to be. Imagining life without electricity or any luxuries is hard enough for any child, yet I still worked. Mostly cleaning, cooking and mending stitches. I never attended school. Father always taught me in my spare time, so I never had anything fun in my childhood. Please don't be surprised, but in my life, I had never been beaten once. Mother would give a little kick in the shin if I said something wrong, but nothing ever so violent.

I was a weak and timid girl, not as curious as I was after then. I never have that much happiness in me. I was quite sour as well, after eating all those carrots. This, as I recall, would be my usual dinner timetable:

Monday: Carrot Stew

Tuesday: Carrot pie

Wednesday: Honey glazed carrots

Thursday: Ginger carrot soup

Friday: Roasted potatoes, parsnips, Brussels sprouts and carrots.

Saturday and Sunday: Baby Carrots.

Life was grey like a cloud of dust. There weren't any other houses or farms in a mile or two, so the thought of friends would be negative. Life was black. Life was dark. Life was plain. Life wasn't there.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
Dr. Seuss

It was my birthday, and I only celebrated in the silence of my head. I sat on the dinner table, with my favourite dish of the week. Friday, that is all I can say. Before father began Grace, there was a solid knock on the door.

_Complete Silence._

Our, or perhaps known as my, dog Opal Essence barked at the door and soon yapped down by my father's staring, cold eyes. He turned to my mother who only looked back blankly. Father's face had never been paler than ever before.

An even harder knock commenced.

Father sprang up and almost sprinted to the door. I held back my curiosity and kept myself on the seat, my hands under my chair pulling up.

I heard mumbles and questions being thrown between two men then forward to my father. His loud voice could be heard like a pack of wolves howling the night away, and the only thing he said was

"I shall get her straight away."

Father entered the dining room and I rapidly began to touch my chilled parsnips with my fork. He went over to mother and whispered with a light tone, making her eyes pop and gasp. She left the room and ran upstairs. Father watched her with anxiousness then turned to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

An icy feeling ran through my blood.

"My dear," he hesitated "it is time for you to go."

BLANK...

S.M.I.L.E

Society

Making

Ingenious

Life

Easy

"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names."  
John F. Kennedy


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 months since the finish of the hand of destiny and the five had been bored out of their wits. It seemed to go by so fast. All of them were just chilling at a restaurant not far from Westward city. Jinja, Beyal and Chase were all lost in thought while Dax and Bren were playing Zombie Max on the core tablet. "HA! Beat that Dax!" Bren exclaimed, attacking his zombie knight with his stink bomb.

"You call that an attack? Well how about this!" and Dax smashed his zombie king with his sledge hammer."Would you guys quit it?" Jinja shouted at them almost spilling her soda. The poor girl must have been absolutely furious, (I've experienced this myself!) then the two just stared at her in the manner of 'Jin, you are so boring!'

"Princess, it's not our fault we're bored to death." Dax groaned. Chase had finally realised that they were arguing, except for Beyal, almost dead silent as a rabbit. Suddenly, Beyal's eyes turned the shade of mantis green and gave a little gasp.

"Uh, guys!" Chase shouted. The three looked at him and then too Beyal. Then all of them went to his side, trying to sum him back into reality. Then slowly his eyes turned back into their silvery selves. He stood up and said "My tribe, I-I-I..." he stuttered. "Beyal, what is it? What did you see?" Jinja queried, looking as worried as ever.

"I-I saw..."

"Spit it out, Monkfish!" Dax ordered.

"Chase, we must contact your father! The next five have been chosen!"


	3. Chapter 3

"To you, Kimi!" shouted Lyra. She kicked the football over to her friend, as she tackled it. The young girl pushed back her orange hair from her eyes, always usually never brushed.

"I think we're going to win!"

"Girlfriend, I _know_ we are!"

Kimi looked forward for the final kick. Sweat leaked through her face, but that wasn't stopping her.

"She kicks..." Lyra began.

Kimi kicked as so.

"She scores!" Lyra finished.

Kimi scored as so.

"Yes! Get in!" she chanted as they both did a double high five. Lyra, Kimi and their other two friends, Gale and Hugo who had sat out for so long to just to catch a breath, were all in the park playing football (Or soccer as some may call it).

"Whatever! Just know that next time we're gonna pound you to the ground! Isn't that right, Hugo?" Gale snapped. He hated losing, pretty much all the time. Hugo just stared at him silently then crossed his arms, giving him a dirty look.

"Gale, you've said that about 27 times now."

"28, if you count this time." Hugo added. Now Gale gave the dirty look. The four of them had been waiting nearly forever for their friend Tyger, always late. It was always the same excuse, somewhat varying to 'It was my cousin's anniversary' or 'you know my dog, Dusty? Yeah, he kept on chasing the neighbour's cat'. But all four of them knew that;

A: None of his cousins were married; he probably didn't even have any.

B: He didn't have a dog called Dusty

And C: Only one of his neighbours had a pet, and that was an axolotl.

"Where in the name of Wordsworth is that Tyger! He's always late." Lyra said, just searching the park with her eyes.

"I guess you can't blame him, what with his mom ill in hospital." Kimi insisted, and it was true. Tyger's mother had been diagnosed with cancer, and they only found out a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, I guess."

The four of them sighed in unison as they all sat on the quilt. The blazing summer attracted a mass of fire ants, and it would be better if they stayed off you.

"Hey, guys!" a voice yelled. They all heard running behind them and it was their behind-time friend, Tyger.

"Finally, Tyger! It's been half an hour, was your mom okay?" Hugo asked. Tyger sat down with his friends and explained that his mother was doing a lot better like the doctors said, yet it may take time for it to go away.

"Well, that's good to hear. We definitely wish her well, right guys?"

"Yep!" the other three chanted.

"Hey guys, have you heard of those wicked monster things called Monsuno? I heard they're awesome!" Lyra said, trying to change the depressing subject.

"Yeah, I tried telling you guys they were real!" Kimi protested "and I was saved by the two of team core-tech's members, beat that! Oh and I have the Monsuno sight!" but she didn't exactly want to prove it, since she couldn't.

Gale thought for a moment and said "Isn't kinda weird though, like, we had Pokémon, Digimon, and Dorimon-''

"Dorimon's not an anime." Hugo interrupted.

"Whatever, I'm just saying the guy who created this stuff thinks he's so intelligent to put –Mon in the beginning, weird. And then he names himself after it. Ego alert!"

"That's like saying Alessandro Volt is weird for naming battery power after him." Hugo persisted to be against the idea of Mr Jeredy Suno being weird.

"Still, it would be super cool if we had our own Monsuno's, and fight bad guys like those five. Boy, I would probably imagine myself as Chase Suno, adventurous and cool" Tyger said with delight.

"I can see myself like Dax, super awesome and mysterious at the same time." Gale said with delight.

"I'd probably be Bren, nerd all that jazz." Hugo said in delight.

"I'd probably be Beyal, cool and calm and have the Monsuno sight." Kimi said in delight.

"I'd probably be Jinja, funny, kind and sometimes a bit fierce." Lyra said in delight.

"Yeah, probably." The five sighed simultaneously.

Yet those five 12 year olds had no idea what was headed there way.


End file.
